Astrid
How Astrid joined the Tourney Astrid is first seen at the beginning of How to Train Your Dragon during a dragon raid, helping in putting out fires with Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, while Hiccup (doing an introductory narration) introduces her to the audience. After Hiccup is sent home by his father, Astrid is among the group but does not join in their mockery of Hiccup. Character Select Screen Animation Astrid jumps to the camera and swings her axe down saying "Toothless wanted that Dragon all to himself.". Special Attacks Falcon Punch (Neutral) This move consists of Astrid throwing a powerful punch, with her fist engulfed in flames shaped like a falcon. Astrid has to announce it with a "Falcon...PUNCH!" every time she uses it, making it even more predictable. Dragon Boost (Side) Astrid pauses for a split second before dashing a short distance forwards. Falcon Dive (Up) Astrid does a leap in the air with her fist extended while glowing red. If Michelle catches the foe while still ascending, she'll grab the foe and launch off with a cry of "Destroy!". The attack cause an explosion and burns the opponent after Astrid launches. Falcon Kick (Down) Astrid says "Falcon KICK!" and bursts forward in a rush of fire a good distance forward, with reasonable start-up lag and wind-down lag. Hyper Falcon Punch (Hyper Smash) Same as Falcon Punch, except much stronger. Life Steal (Final Smash) Astrid glows her right hand with purple energy then runs to grab an opponent. If she reaches one, she grabs the head and drains all the life force from the opponent, healing off of her health and taking a life from the opponent's stock. Victory Animations #Astrid stands straight and waves her finger while asking "What is that sound?". #*Astrid stands straight and waves her finger while asking "Shin Kamiya, how much hatred did you just unleash?". (Shin victories only) #Astrid looks at the screen and then turns around raising her hand up while she says "Seriously, did you just go there?". #*Astrid looks at the screen and then turns around raising her hand up while she says "Sorry about that, Hiccup.". (Hiccup victories only) #Astrid throws her head back saying "I think he wants us to back off." then she puts a hand on her hip. #*Astrid throws her head back saying "Sorry, Kimura, but you aren't good enough" then she puts a hand on her hip. (Tatsuya victories only) On-Screen Appearance Astrid runs up and cuts a crate open, complete with the wooden wall breaking sound as she says "I know what you're thinking, and the answer's no.". Special Quotes *Alright! Let's run this thing outta here! (When fighting Shin) *It's been too long, Hiccup! (When fighting Hiccup) Trivia *Astrid's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *The rival of Astrid is Tatsuya. Category:Female characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters